Losing Grip
by Dark Spider Girl
Summary: Draco está triste, la única persona a la que realmente amó, lo dejó y él está muy solo, pero se niega a rendirse frente a su cruel y difícil vida. *Song-Fic*


LOSING GRIP (PERDIENDO MI FUERZA)  
  
  
  
Capítulo único  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué?- es una pregunta que Draco se hacía muy a menudo desde que la persona a la que realmente había aprendido ha amar lo había dejado. Quizás había sido la primera y última persona que había amado, que lo había hecho sentir vivo.  
  
  
  
-Estaba seguro que todo era perfecto, que habías cambiado tu opinión sobre mí. Pensaba que mi vida tendría sentido estando a tu lado. ¿Acaso no me amabas tanto como yo lo hacía? ¿Acaso mis besos no tenían significado para ti? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - estos pensamientos no dejaban en paz la mente de Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba a orillas del lago congelado, con la vista perdida en el infinito.  
  
  
  
La luna le regalaba sus rayos, que se fundían con sus cabellos plateados. En sus ojos se reflejaban todas las estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver en ese pedazo del mundo. Pero sin embargo, esos hermosos ojos no brillaban, parecían ya no tener vida, ni sentimientos, habían vuelto a ser fríos, como tiempos atrás, cuando no conocía el amor.   
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy, recordaba con angustia cómo habían sido esos hermosos momentos de su vida en los que había amado a alguien, en los cuales todos sus miedos se habían ido, cuando todas sus pesadillas lo habían dejado en paz. Pero ahora volvía a estar solo, solo en todo ese mundo cruel. Su padre había ido a Azkaban junto con todos los demás mortífagos y seguidores del que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Su madre había muerto unos meses atrás, y él había estado solo, cuando más lo había necesitado.  
  
  
  
-¡Maldita sangre sucia! - escupió el chico - ¿Acaso crees que puedes jugar con Draco Malfoy y luego salir ganando? - Pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir siendo el chico rico y orgulloso que había sido siempre, ya no le quedaba felicidad. No tenía amigos realmente, nadie a quién podía confiarle sus secretos, prestarle un hombro para derramar esas lágrimas que había retenido durante tanto tiempo y amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos grises en cualquier momento.   
  
  
  
Pero en ese mundo que lo trataba mal, una persona, solo una persona pudo ver a través de la armadura de cemento que ocultaba al verdadero Draco. Solo esa persona había podido comprender cómo se sentía el rubio, que era igual que todas las demás personas, que era en realidad alguien que necesitaba mucho cariño. Esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de archienemigo del Slytherin, la chica que lo había odiado por años. Pero ella había aprendido a querer y comprender al muchacho.  
  
  
  
"Lo siento Draco, pero me he dado cuenta que realmente amo a Ron"  
  
  
  
Recordar estas palabras, fueron la causa de que unas lágrimas heladas y rebeldes se resbalaran por sus pálidas mejillas.Se dio cuenta que gracias al maldito frío no podía moverse, estaba congelándose por fuera a causa de la temperatura y por dentro, a causa de la angustia. Como no podía hacer nada más separó un poco sus labios en ese momento morados y dejó escapar por entre ellos una triste canción, que salía de un hueco de su alma, un alma herida:  
  
  
  
~"Acaso sabes lo que me haces sentir?, baby  
  
~Pero ahora me siento invisible, como si no fuera real  
  
~Acaso no sentiste mis brazos alrededor tuyo?  
  
~Por que te vas?  
  
~Esto es lo que tengo que decirte.   
  
~Fuí dejado llorando solo,Esperando ahí afuera perdido.  
  
~Entonces fue cuando me decidí   
  
~Por que debo preocuparme?  
  
~Ya que tu no estabas ahí cuando estaba asustado, estaba muy solo.  
  
~Tu necesitas escuchar, comienzo a caerme,  
Estoy perdiendo mi fuerza y estoy solo en esto.   
  
~Soy solo un chico que colocas a tu lado para reemplazar a alguien más?  
  
~Cuando te vuelves puedes reconocer mi cara? solias amarme, solias abrazarme  
  
~Pero este no era el caso, no todo estaba bien.  
  
~Fuí dejado llorando solo,Esperando ahí afuera perdido.  
  
~Entonces fue cuando me decidí   
  
~Por que debo preocuparme?  
  
~Ya que tu no estabas ahí cuando estaba asustado, estaba muy solo.  
  
~Tu necesitas escuchar, comienzo a caerme,  
Estoy perdiendo mi fuerza y estoy solo en esto.   
  
~Llorando con fuerza, estoy llorando con fuerza.  
  
~Llorando con fuerza, estoy llorando con fuerza.  
  
~Abre tus ojos,Abrelos mucho  
  
~Por que debo preocuparme?  
  
~Ya que tu no estabas ahí cuando estaba asustado, estaba muy solo.  
  
~Por que debo preocuparme?  
  
~Ya que tu no estabas ahí cuando estaba asustado, estaba muy solo.  
  
~Por que debo preocuparme?  
  
~Si a ti no te importa entonces a mi tampoco, no estamos llendo a ningun lado.  
  
~Por que debo preocuparme?  
  
~Ya que tu no estabas ahí cuando estaba asustado, estaba muy solo.  
  
~Por que me preocupo?, si a ti no te importa entonces a mi tampoco, no estamos yendo a ningún lado."  
  
  
  
*"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
*Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
*Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
  
*Why'd you turn away?  
  
*Here's what I have to say.  
  
*I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare.  
  
*That's when I decided  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
*Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
*You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
*Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place?  
  
*when you turn around can you recognize my face?   
  
*You used to love me,you used to hug me  
  
*But that wasn't the case  
  
*Everything wasn't ok.  
  
*I was left to cry there, waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
*That's when I decided   
  
*Why should I care?  
  
*Cuz you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
*Cuz you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone  
*Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
*Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
*Open your eyes, Open up wide  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
*Cuz you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
*Cuz you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
*If you don't care then, I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
*cuz you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone  
  
*Why should I care?  
  
*If you don't care then i don't care were not going anywhere"  
  
  
&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&  
  
  
Su voz se calló. Cerró los ojos para intentar ignorar ese dolor punzante que lo hería por dentro, que perforaba su corazón. Nunca había estado tan triste, niciquiera cuando murió su madre.  
  
Ya no tenía fuerzas niciquiera para odiar a Ronald Weasley, por haberse quedado con su chica. Es más, ya niciquiera le quedaban fuerzas para respirar, incluso su corazón parecía ya estar cansado de latir.  
  
-¿Y qué si muero?- preguntó con un hilo de voz - ¿Acaso el mundo no seguirá girando sin mí? Nadie me necesita aquí, no soy necesario para nada ni para nadie. Da lo mismo seguir viviendo o no, de todos modos, ya no hay vida dentro de mí. (N/A: una parte de esta frase la saqué de un fic llamado "Ultimo San Valentín", si la dueña ((Usako)) lee esto por CASUALIDAD, ke no me mate ^.^)  
  
Pero sin decir más, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y se paró como pudo, apoyándose en una roca que había a su lado. Miró el impotente castillo que se abría ante él y con paso decidido, pero algo lento y forzoso, se dirigió hacia allá.  
  
No, él no era un cobarde, no se hiba a rendir, no ahora, no hiba abandonarse como lo había hecho su madre. Draco Malfoy lo había aceptado, había aceptado que tal vez su destino era estar solo, sin encontrar la felicidad otra vez, pero algo de lo que estaba seguro era que no se rendiría, él no iba a morir.  
  
************************************************  
  
Holaaaa!!!! Espero ke les haya gustado mi fic. Aclaro algo: mi pareja favorita es Draco/Herm a full!!!!!! Pq en algunos reviews me han dicho ke les gusta más esta pareja, a mí también, pero bueh, Mione se la buscó. Mmmmm, aun no sé si lo voy a continuar, este lo escribí una noche ke estaba al más reverendísimo pedo y tengo ke ponerme al día con mis otros fanfictions. Me parece ke si Herm no se hubiera hido con Ron, la historia no tendría sentido, y les digo algo: en el fic oroginal Draco se moría, pero luego lo cambié, no puedo ser tan mala con mi Dracky ^-^  
  
Ah, otra cosa, la canción que usé se llama "Losing Grip" y es de la asombrosa Avril Lavigne.   
  
Ah, lo más importante: Los personajes de este fic no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling, así que no pueden demandarme. =P  
  
Si me dejan muchios reviews, puedo escribir alguna idea ke me anda volando por la cabeza como la continuación. 


End file.
